meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocket Dog Whiskers
Rocket Dog(VWF060) was born on December 6, 2003 in the Whiskers Mob. Her mother was Flower dominant female of Whiskers at that time. Her father was Yossarian the dominant male of the group at that time. She was born with three litter-mates, her sisters Kinkajou(VWF059) and Super Furry Animal(VWF062) and her brother Ragga Muffin(VWM061). Rocket Dog and her siblings were the fourth ever surviving litter born to Flower. Rocket Dog and her two remaining litter-mate sisters survived. Zaphod over threw Yossarian and became the long-term dominant male. Her brother Ragga Muffin disappeared on May 7, 2005 while roving. On April 16, 2005 her older half sister Mozart gave birth, but her litter is killed by Flower. On July 14, 2005 her mother Flower was pregnant again. Flower evicted Mozart. August 19, 2005 her sister Super Furry Animal was evicted from the group along with niece De La Soul. Super Furry Animal returned to the group. De La Soul returned to the group. Her sister Kinkajou was evicted by Flower on August 24, 2005. Kinkajou returned to the group. Flower gave birth to her ninth litter of four pups. Rocket Dog's younger sister Armanita Ditch and her sister Kinkajou were both pregnant on December 7, 2005 but both aborted on December 28, 2005. Flower's pup Sundance disappeared on January 1, 2006. Mozart was pregnant. January 22, 2006 Super Furry Animal and Mozart were evicted. Flower evicted Kinkajou on January 24, 2006. Kinkajou returned to the group. Rocket Dog was among the subordinates that were never evicted from the group. Her sister Super Furry Animal disappeared after being evicted on July 29, 2006. Her father Yossarian left the group along with his son, Rocket Dog's younger brother, Zarathustra on July 4, 2006 and trailed the Lazuli group and managed to briefly join them until they were attacked by Lazuli males. Zarathustra returned to the group. Rocket Dog's father Yossarian did not return to the Whiskers after the attack and disappeared on July 13, 2006. Her sister Kinkajou was evicted along with Mozart, De La Soul and Armanita Ditch on August 25, 2006 and formed the Starsky group. The Whiskers were at their most largest and the mighty mob but soon split into two halves on December 3, 2006. One half was led by Flower while the other half had not yet gotten an established leader. Rocket Dog was among the oldest females in the splinter group and with no sign of Flower, she took leadership of the group and became the dominant female. Rocket Dog was pregnant for the first time by then.Leadership of the group was not so glamorous for Rocket Dog and she struggled at first. Soon,the strain of her new found leadership began took its toll on her. She gave birth to a premature pup above ground . The little pup was too young to have been able to survive. Her little pup died and her yearling brother, Machu Pichu ate it. After a short while, the two halves of the Whiskers reunited on December 26, 2006. Rocket Dog and her mother Flower now had to established who would be the dominant female of the entire Whiskers. Rocket Dog did not contest for the thrown and handed over leadership back to Flower. The Whiskers had an encounter with the Young Ones and a Young Ones pup, Axel was amazingly adopted into the Whiskers. The Whiskers then encountered a terrible tragedy when long term matriarch Flower was bitten by a Cape Cobra and died on January 25, 2007. Rocket Dog was four years old by then and was the oldest female in the group. She soon established her dominance and on January 28, 2007 , Rocket Dog became the dominant female of the Whiskers. Rocket Dog, now the new Queen of the group, had to take full responsibility of the group and with the fate of the family on her shoulders, her leadership was extremely important for the Whiskers. Her uncle Zaphod was still in the group and was still the dominant male. Rocket Dog relied on Zaphod's support in leading the group but there was one drawback. With him in the group, Rocket Dog could not successfully mate with roving males and one of her responsibility as dominant female was to ensure that the family grows and produce pups of her own. Zaphod chased off any roving males and made Rocket Dog's chances of breeding very slim. He left briefly allowed time for a Commando male named Drew to emigrate din to the group and took over as dominant male. However he was chased away once Zaphod returned. One of Rocket Dog's troubles of leadership was her younger sister Monkulus. She was the second oldest female in the group and often challenged Rocket Dog's authority and tried to take dominance from her sister. Rocket Dog was able to restore order and put her competitive sister in her place. The Whiskers were over fouthy members and with a new leader during the winter, some of the Whiskers separated. Monkulus was among them. She assumed dominance of the splinter group that became known as the Aztecs. Some of the males returned ot the Whiskers to only take to roving. Rocket Dog soon evicted some of her sisters from the group after wards. She evicted her younger sisters Hawkeye, Cruise, Petra and Cheetara and they formed Baobab group. She then evicted some more of her younger sister Finn and her nieces Miss Lily The Pink and Ju Drop and they formed the Toyota group. Rocket Dog's only remaining sisters in the group was her younger half sister Ella and Wiley Kat. Zaphod left the group with a few Whiskers males and formed the Incas who then joined into the Aztecs group. Zarathustra asumed dominance till he himself took to roving and joined the Commandos. Machu Pichu then took over as dominant male. Life might have been full of challenges but it did have its ups. Rocket Dog's luck changed for the better when she gave birth to her very first surviving litter on November 3, 2007. The litter consisted of two pups, Nugget(VWM123) and Beaker(VWF124). The litter was fathered by Homestar Runner, a Young Ones male who Rocket Dog mated with. Nugget and Beaker survived. Luck for the Whiskers was finally looking up. The birth of Rocket Dog's litter marked the beginning of a new era for the Whiskers group. Rocket Dog was pregnant with her second litter but, alas, she was not the only pregnant female in the group. Her half sister Ella , Wiley Kat and niece Amira were also pregnant. Rocket Dog soon evicted Ella and Wiley Kat but she did allow Amira to remain in the group. Rocket Dog aborted her litter while Amira gave birth to her pup, Juno. Ella and Wiley Kat returned to the group. Ella gave birth to her litter of three pups named Oriole, Marico and Sabota. Rocket Dog allowed the subordinate litters to survive. A Puff Adder snake invaded the Whiskers burrow and Rocket Dog took the snake head on to protect the pups. She got bitten on the head. Fortunately she managed to recover and led the Whiskers. Rocket Dog's first year of leadership was unfortunately her last. Her reign was cut tragically short. While the group was crossing a road, Rocket Dog was hit by a vehicle on April 1, 2008. The leadership of the group and the position of dominant female was left to her younger half sister Ella. Her only daughter Beaker, disappeared on July 1, 2008 along with Amira. Her only son Nugget left the Whiskers along with Juno, Marico, Sabota and Savuka. Meerkat Manor Rocket Dog wasn't seen much in the first two season of Meerkat Manor. She may have been one of the teeagners who kidnapped Mitch. Her sisters Kinkaju and Super Furry Animal became more famous as the show went on. Kinkaju stole Mitch and became the dominant female of the Starsky. While Super Furry Animal played a meerkat named Daisy. She led the Whisker's splinter group and often babysat. In the Third season finally Rocket Dog was first seen grooming her mother after her lastest pups Izzy, Suggs and Buster(Busta) went missing. Rocket Dog became the dominant female after Flower died. In season fourth, she was seen as a weak leader often needing help from Zaphod, but in fact she was a fine leader from the start. She gave birth to two pups Nugget and Beaker, who were her pride and joy. However her second litter was said to be killed by Rita(Amira) but she actully aborted her litter. Rocket Dog became a strong noble leader, risking her life to save the pups. Family Mother: Flower Father: Yossarian Brother: Ragga Muffin Sisters: Kinkaju and Super Furry Animal Mates: Drew and Homestar Runner Children: Nugget and Beaker Links Whiskers Mob Homestar Runner Young Ones Category:WikiKat featured articles Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Special meerkats